thorns_of_a_rosefandomcom-20200213-history
Satan
About: Satan The original Satan was God's first creation, Adoil Arkhas, from which came light and dark to fill the nothingness, born of the fire of the first star. As His first, Adoil Arkhas was born solely out of His lonliness, and so was filled with only love for Him. To love anything else went completely contrary to his existence. While it is widely beleived that the "Great Rebellion of Heaven" happened upon Adoil's attempt to usurp God and obtain worship for himself, this is a vast simplification. In reality, Adoil's downfall was two-fold, all happening while God was contemplating the creation of the Earth and Man. Firstly, Adoil obtained some amount of Divine Foresight due to being God's first creation. He saw that, in the future, man would betray God and cause him great pain. Thus, he attempted to nip the problem in the bud by wresting authority over humans. This was seen as an attempt to usurp the authority of God and the Rebellion occurred. At the same time, by God's own design, Adoil could not love anything but God Himself. Thus, when God demanded that his love be transferred to what would become mankind, who was in His image, the idea of giving another being his love for Him went against his mind and God's own orders, and thus the Great Rebellion happened. Originally, it should be noted, God was represented in all of His creations, and thus all thanks and love given to His creations was therefore also given to Him. However, it was not seen this way by Adoil Arkhas. And so, Adoil Arkhas gained a following who saw this as a chance to also gain power, which tainted Adoil Arkhas' original intentions of the coup in the eyes of everything, even Him. In an anger fueled by intense sadness and hurt, He punished those who rebelled by throwing them from Heaven, never to return. Under the authority of God, the archangel Michael and his army banished the now fallen angels to the Earth. However, further punishment was delayed until the Final Judgement. Unfortunately, this twisted Adoil's love for Him into something else entirely. From there, Adoil Arkhas conceived the idea to tempt God's humanly creation, that is that he "will be the great Shaitan amongst the creatures of the universe until punishment is bestowed upon me in the End of Days." This naturally culminated in the Original Sin, which led to the expulsion of the human race from the Garden of Eden. It was all an act to show Him that without Adoil Arkhas, everything could leave Him. However, this hatred did not keep in Adoil Arkhas, now known as Satan, for long. It cooled into a deep sadness, though in his fallen brethren, the hatred remained bright. At some point, the Great Rebellion cooled until a tense truce was called in order to deal with the introduction of sin to the human race, as well as the rest of the world. Thus, Hell came to be, built by Satan in a psuedo-dimensional plane, seperate from Earth. This place has since grown and evolved due to the imagination of human punishment. It should be noted that for every Hell imagined, a new room is built, and no part of Hell is ever removed. Thus, there are many rooms no longer used. Just before Adam and Eve died, Satan created his son through a manner similar to the creation of Adam, though it was almost a perverse version. This was in an attempt to have something to love, to fill the empty void. However, his son could not, and so Satan decided to leave, to travel and find a way to be let back into His light once more. However, the other denizens of Hell would not accept a simple transition of power, and thus Satan told his son of a tradition. In it, the son of Satan was to kill his father in order to inherit the throne of Hell. Without the spilling of paternal blood, Hell would not accept a new ruler. And so, Satan faked his death, leaving his son in charge of Hell, and left to travel the universe. After some time, Satan's son created his own son, Sangra, and when he grew weary, he passed on the tradition. This continued to Sangra's son Syn. And thus, Syn killed his father despite doing everything he could not to. When he awoke from the shock, he decided to make his own son hate him, so that when it was time to pass down the throne, his son would not be hurt by his passing. When it comes to the proper title, the Original Satan is traditionally called "Ha-Satan" by all. Any of his descendants, upon taking the throne of Hell, is simply "Satan." When it comes to duties of the reigning Satan, Adoil became a pseudo-evil being. He intentionally tried to tempt humans and draw them away from Him. After Adoil's reign, the role of Satan had shifted with the truce between Heaven and Hell. Instead of being a deliberate evil, the role of tempter was given, thus giving Satan the authority and right to test anyone through suffering, within limits. Please note that the term "Lucifer" is not synonymous with any of the Satans. The two are not related. Category:Lore